A Party for LilyFragrance
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Fan-chan's, aka LilyFragrance, birthday is here! So, how does SS19 celebrate? By throwing a party. But this is a party hosted by SS19 and her OCs, along with a totally dumb Oc of hers. Will is seriously work out?


Fan-chan's B-Day; 3/31/11 (Her ZAFA b-day)

_**Hey all!...This is for my good friend, Fan-chan; I'm sorry if you wanted a one-shot for your birthdays, DS and X, but I don't know your b-days…never mind. I didn't have time to do a one-shot for Yellow's b-day (it is so super saddening…she's my favorite character!) so I combined her birthday one-shot slightly with Fan-chan's birthday! So, wish her a happy birthday! ^_^ …I know I posted this too early, but feh. Who cares? I had it done, and I'm not a patient person. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe, Fan-chan, or Fin, but I own my OCs, myself, and Zoey-well, slightly. But since we collaborate for ZAFA, we're like a company. ^_^ **_

_**WARNINGS: For the sake of the audience, swearing has been censored. **_

Today was Fan-chan's birthday. SS19 and all her OCs were helping. They put wallpaper up (specialshipping wallpaper) and began to cook. They knew it would be a fun day-well, hopefully.

SS19 began to marinate some salmon, Fan-chan's favorite food. "Yo! Where are the cookies?"

Kline bounded over, "Here they are! Oh, and it seems that your especially-for-these-occasions OC, Da Ying (Promise in Mandarin Chinese), is keeping her occupied."

With Fan-chan and Da Ying

"Look, we really need to go to McDonalds!" Da Ying giggled, her magenta eyes sparkling. "What do you say?"

"Who are you?" Fan-chan asked, alarmed. She was on her way to SS19's house. "And why do you have candy-blue hair?"

"I'm Da Ying!" She replied with a smile, flipping her long, straight, and cotton candy blue hair over her shoulder. "Let's go to McDonalds!"

"Why?" Fan-chan looked skeptical, then took out her Lugia. "Lugia, is she for real?"

"_I believe so," replied the Lugia. "But at least she is not your friend with the loud vocals."_

"Oh, come on. You know you are a smart-butted Lugia. Now that I say that, it sounds weird."

"Shall we go to Target?" Da Ying laughed, though she really didn't know what was going on.

"…Sure?"

At SS19's place-wait, it's a roller-skating place

"Ah, I knew going crazy and creating an OC that doesn't go with any story of mine would be useful," SS19 laughed and gazed at the wallpaper. "I wish someone would do a one-shot on this picture…" (Fan-chan, you know this wallpaper. You sent it to me, you know, the one with Yellow and Red eating those jigglypuff lollipops?)

"Hey, why aren't you helping cook?" asked Dusk, coming into the room with a platter of cupcakes.

"I was helping cook! The salmon's almost done. Oh, I'll help with the cake, but right now, I'm trying to find whatever music she'd like~!"

SS19 pranced over to the computer and quickly found the iTunes. There were a bunch of songs downloaded in there (for free using the membership trials) and she made a playlist labeled '3/31/11 mix'. She put many songs in there and clicked shuffle.

"Now that that's covered…" SS19 smirked and ran into the kitchen. "CAKE TIME!"

Fan-chan and Da Ying

"Why are we going to Target?" asked Fan-chan.

"Uh…so we can go buy Pokemon Black and White!"

"Awesome idea, but shouldn't we be going to GameStop for that?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then let's go to GameStop!" Fan-chan yelled and ran out the doors. Unfortunately for her-and Da Ying-those door were automatic and did not open in time.

"Those damned doors!" Fan-chan rubbed her head and continued to run.

Da Ying sighed and decided to, might as well, call 911. She had been created only weeks ago, so she didn't exactly know what that number did. She knew the people that answered chased people, so it would be okay, right?

She punched in 911 in her pink Blackberry. "Hello? Oh, yes, my friend ran away, and she's on the run towards a GameStop. The one near a Target…? Yeah… My name's Da Ying. Mmmm hmm, she just dashed off after banging her head on the doors and Target and yelling, 'Those damned doors!' Great! Thanks!" Da Ying hang up and smiled. Then she began to call her creator, the authoress SS19. "Hey, SS19! I got the people at 911 to chase Fan-chan! Why are you yelling? She was running to a GameStop and I couldn't really keep up! What? It was the police? They're going to arrest her? But- YAY! ASHLEY'S COMING! What's that slicing sound?"

Da Ying could faintly hear something that went like this: "I'm not going to stop the police." "But you have to our else!" "I can do the 'or else' game, too. *slices chair leg*" "This place is a freaking rental!" "So? It's your money." "Hard earned money!" "I really don't give a damn, since I'm already dead." "I'll delete you from my stories and pair James up with Da Ying, and she'll have a purpose in my stories!" "You wouldn't." "I learned blackmail from Fan-chan. Of course, James might be better off with Touyoko~!" "Fine, fine! I'll go!" "Yippee! And would you pick up the egg rolls that we ordered...?" "*takes out knife*" "Okay, okay. Asking too much." BEEP

Da Ying frowned slightly, then shrugged. "Oh well. Ashley will help."

Then, a millisecond later, a girl with long, black hair and almost-blank black eyes floated over while carrying a bundle of policemen. They were apparently confused why they were floating in thin air. (Invisible to anybody that doesn't know of )

"There," Ashley grumbled, "and don't you make me catch Fan-senpai, too."

"Why're you calling her Fan-senpai?"

"Punishment from SS19-senpai because of a certain chair leg slicing. I have a few more punishments, too…" Ashley looked down at her shoes, and Da Ying looked, too. Though Ashley was as pale and somewhat transparent as ever, those shoes were hideous. Bright, hot pink shoes that sparkled so much it hurt Da Ying's eyes, and giant flowers at the tip. "At the end of the party, I can stop calling people –senpai. I have to call you –senpai, too, Da Ying-senpai."

"Or what?" Da Ying asked, rubbing her arms.

"Or else she'll do…never mind." With that said, Ashley floated away towards the roller-skating place.

Over at the roller-skating place

"SS19-senpai, I'm back," Ashley sighed.

"Good! Now, hmm…how do you make vanilla ice-cream cake?" SS19 looked around. "I know you have to put ice-cream in a cake…hmm…" SS19 then smiled and began to make what hopefully would turn out to be vanilla ice-cream cake.

"…Why didn't you do anything for Yellow-senpai's birthday?" asked Ashley.

"I did," cackled SS19, then fibbed. "I sent Red and letter from me, and threatened him a lot. Signing with Zoey's signature." (From ZAFA)

"…So, he took Yellow to some fancy place or something?"

"Pretty much..." SS19 lied. "I heard from Blue that it ended with some smoochy-smoochy."

Over with Fan-chan

"Hey, Da Ying, how come some policemen were yelling at me?" asked Fan-chan, picking up Pokemon Black.

"I don't know," sweat-dropped Da Ying. "Oh, wait, today's your b-day, right?"

"Yeah, but-!"

Da Ying began to attempt and drag Fan-chan out of the door. "We're going to go Roller Rulez!"

Over at Roller Rulez

"Da Ying and Fan-chan are comin'!" SS19 shrieked. "And the cake aint done!"

"Hide!" Dusk commanded.

SS19 shut off the lights and ran into the kitchen to get the cake-sort of not cooked was okay, right?

"Uh, Da Ying?" Fan-chan's voice could be heard when she enetered the room.

"SURPRISE!...FAN-SENPAI!" yelled the OCs from DIEWTGL.

"Happy birthday!" Da Ying hugged Fan-chan.

Fan-chan face-palmed and screamed, "Okay, who's the mastermind?"

"Meh-OH DAMN!" SS19 cursed and a lot of yelling could be heard. BOOM!

Fan-chan ran into the kitchen and yelled, "WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED?"

"THE CAKE F***ING EXPLODED! WE ONLY HAVE ICE-CREAM NOW, DAMMIT!"

"…How did the cake explode?"

"…I _may_ have put the heat to 600º…"

"…*face-palm*"

Dusk called, "Erm, should I start the music?"

SS19 answered, "YES!"

'Live Like There's No Tomorrow' came on. Then Better Than Revenge.

"Ice-cream will do," Fan-chan shook her head.

"But we shall have the presents open, aye?"

"…Nay."

"Oh, c'mon, say Aye!"

"Nay."

"Aye!"

"Nay!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Nay!"

"Do ya know who's talkin' now?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Da Ying came in and gestured to the stack of presents on a table. "Don't you want to open them?"

Fan-chan reluctantly nodded.

"Open mine first!" Da Ying pleaded cheerily.

"Okay," Fan-chan opened the light pink wrapped box. Inside was a breath mint. "…Thank you…?"

Da Ying squealed. "I bought that for only 50¢! It freshens your breath! Isn't that great?"

"Will you open mine?" Ashley huffed, "Please, Fan-senpai?"

"…Okay…" Fan-chan unwrapped a black wrapped box. There was a picture of Darkrai in it. "Your evil lord… BTW, where's James?"

"…He's not invited."

"Oh." Fan-chan reached for Kline's present. His present was volume 11 of PokeSpe. "Thanks!"

Fan-chan opened Dusk's present to find a pair of shoes. They were blue high tops (not sketchers ones) and written on the side of the sole was: FN-CHN RULEZ

"Thanks, Dusk!"

SS19 handed over her box. It was wrapped as neatly as she could wrap it, and the paper was a light blue. Fan-chan opened it and her eyes widened. "BOTH POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE, THE COMBO PACK! WITH THE DSi THAT COMES WITH IT! IT MUST'VE BEEN A FREAKING $50, AT LEAST! AND THE ULTIMATE HANDBOOK!" (Currently, here in America, there's a special deal that if you buy Pokemon Black and/or White, you get a DSi along with it. I think. But I can't buy it anyways…)

SS19 smiled and said, "I thought ya'd like it!"

"HECK I DO! NOW LET'S EAT ICE-CREAM!"

After the ice-cream, they roller-skated, played Wii, played Black and White, traded, listened to music, and watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows PT 1 again. They also went indoor swimming, beat up some dummies, and beat up some dumbos who tried to take their ice-cream while they were beating up dummies. All in all, it was fun. Especially with Da Ying crashing into people while they were roller-skating, making Fan-chan's, SS19's, Dusk's, Kline's, and Ashley's (is that even possible?) bum-bum sore. After that, they ate, listened to music, ate, talked to their pokemon, and joked around.

After the Party…

"…It's 2 hours 'til 6:00 am.," SS19 yawned. Everyone else had gone to sleep, apparently.

"Oh wow…"

Then they both nodded off-into the ice-cream-and when they woke up in the morning, there was no need for breakfast. They had a nice, cold bowl of ice-cream soup. It was fun, with their glasses being soaked and them suffocating on ice-cream.

"What do we do now?" asked SS19.

Fan-chan shrugged. "I dunno. Why don't we play a prank on Da Ying?"

"Why?"

"Because her eyes are unnaturally pink."

"I see," SS19 mused. "Well, then! We shall put on brown contact lenses!"

Fan-chan laughed, "No, not brown! How about blue, and then _paint her blue_?"

SS19 began to cry tears and managed to gasp, "O-Of c-course!"

"But," Fan-chan smiled, "If we do this, will you tell them _exactly_ what happened on Yellow's birthday?"

SS19 smirked. "Of course, ma'am!"

Fan-chan nodded eagerly and grabbed the can of blue paint in SS19's purple bag with an anime cat embroidered on it. "What do you keep in this…?"

"Whatever I keep in it," SS19 waved her hand and took out some blue contact lenses from nowhere. "Now, let's go!"

They tiptoed to Da Ying's place on the couch and silently did their prank. Boy, was she in for it.

"BTW, why did you name her 'Da Ying'? You could have just named her 'Promise'."

SS919 shook her head. "That sounds strange. Plus, most people don't know what the difference between Chinese and Japanese, so with her anime appearance, she could be someone straight out of an anime."

"Oh. Well, she's blue now, so…" Fan-chan chuckled and ran into Ashley's, Dusk's, and Kline's place at the other coaches. "WAKE UP YOU PEOPLE! WE'RE GOING TO TELL YOU A TRUE STORY, ONE THAT HAPPENED ON MARCH 3RD! 'CAUSE TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF APRIL! APRIL FOOLS' DAY! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"…" Ashley rubbed her eyes. "Dead need to sleep too."

"And alive need to sleep more," groaned Dusk.

"We're going to tell you what happened on Yellow's birthday," SS19 announced.

Ashley bolted upright. "You said you just wrote a threatening letter."

"And…? I'm not allowed to lie?"

"…"

"Anyways! It all started like this…"

_(Flash-back told in chat format, as it is more like a gmail chat than a story. I apologize for any Blue OOC-ness with the Santa Claus-like laugh, but that's how she's portrayed in ZAFA. I bet she would act like that is she was normal, too.)_

_Zoey=SS19_

_Fin=Fan-chan_

_Fin: So, it's Yellow's b-day, right? _

_Zoey: Yeah…I don't have anything planned…except that we should do some blackmail!_

_Fin: But we got them together…shouldn't Red do something? _

_Zoey: Obviously, yes. But he'll be a bit chicken, and plus, he thinks we're in the Hoenn or Johto. So…do you want to do more of the 'Brazil' thing?_

_Fin: That sounds fun! ...But how would that effect…? (O_O) No. Freaking. Way._

_Zoey: *smirk* Yes. Freaking. Way._

_Fin: That's pretty evil, and we'd better not let Gold see us. But…it would be perfect revenge on Green…to have him explain what it is to Red! Especially it belonging to Yellow!_

_Zoey: Of course! Now, we have to get Yellow out somehow…_

_Fin: How about getting Blue in our plans?_

_Blue: *materializes* Ohohoho, what plans?_

_Zoey: *whispers plans to Blue*_

_Blue: Ohohoho! We must get started. I shall distract Yellow! *runs off to distract Yellow*_

_Fin: Okay! Now let's race off to her house and get one!_

_*both race off to Yellow's house*_

_Zoey: Got one! Now, let's go to Red! *race off to Red*_

_Red: Hey, Zoey, Fin._

_Fin: Hi! Do you want a _'BRAzil'_?_

_Red: …It is a hat for pokemon, right? Like last time? (See ZAFA) *pokes item*_

_Zoey: Have Green explain it. _

_Blue: Ah, Yellow~!_

_Yellow: …_**RED, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?**

_Red: A 'BRAzil' or 'ZilBRa'. _

_Yellow: …Where did you get it?_

_Zoey: We stole it from your house! *insert evil laughing face*_

_Red: AH! Yellow! It's your BRAzil! I am so sorry!_

_Green: …You really shouldn't take anything from these pesky girls._

_Fin & Zoey: *poke Green with pitchforks* Tell him what it is._

_Green: *sighs, noticing he's not at his house* Red… Put it down or risk your death._

_Blue: Pish posh! Green, you coward! I'll tell him~!_

_Yellow: No! Don't!_

_Blue: Do you know what a _bra_ is, Red?_

_Red: Uh, I think I know…is it a type of shoe?_

_Everyone: *falls over*_

_Blue: No~! Look at this magazine! *hands over an issue of InStyle*_

_Red: This looks like what I'm holding! …*blushes furiously* _That_ was what I was holding? _**AND IT WAS YELLOW'S? *drops BRAzil in fear and runs away***

_-End Flashback-_

SS19 cackled evilly. "Now _that_ was damn fun!"

Fan-chan laughed in agreement. "Ah, the good times…"

Dusk looked confused. "But that was only a little bit ago."

SS19 put her finger to her forehead and said, "Yes, yes. But, I may sound like some flabby-arsed old, wise man right now, but you can never go back to the moment you where happy…or evil." (I got that from the book _Ella Enchanted_. Well, not the evil part, but…)

"AIEEEE!" a shrill scream could be heard from the room where the couch was. "I'M BLUE!"

Fan-chan and SS19 both howled with laughter and ran into the room where Da Ying was, planning to apologize. Or where they…?

Nope. They were just there to explain what happened. Both the prank and the Yellow's Birthday incident. A 'thump' was heard, and SS19 and Fan-chan came out of the room, tears in their eyes. "She fainted from the shock!" they gasped, laughter escaping their lips.

"Ahem, Miss SS19?" Stewart came in. "This place was only for rental. Another party-"

"Get outta here!" SS19 screamed.

"This is a rental."

"Well, here's $20 more and I'm buyin'."

"…" Stewart grabbed the money and made a break for it.

"Seems like I own this now!"

"Seems like you do," Fan-chan sighed. "I bet it'll be a wreck within a week."

"Two?"

"…Well, then, we must continue this party to wreck it!"

CLASH!

"…Soda on the walls. Perfect!"

Kline shook his head in disapproval and sat down. He jumped up immediately. "OKAY, I KNOW THE TACK ON THE CHAIR TRICK, BUT A RHYDON'S HORN?"

Throughout the day-since it was April Fools'-the OCs received some type of prank. Even SS19 received one from Fan-chan…hence the reason she had paint all over her leggings. Da Ying had recovered and was somewhat normal now, but she said she would keep the contacts on. But whenever she blushed or turned red, she turned blue-ish…the after effect of swallowing food-coloring unknowingly…DUN, DUN, DUN…

Random Narrator: Kids, that is why you never, ever, mess with Zoey, Fin, Fan-chan, or SS19. Thank you.

Well, well. Thank you random narrator.

Happy Birthday, Fan-chan; seems like a fanfic for your birthday gave you 2 party days!

_**Happy Birthday, Fan-chan! I know it's a bit early, but better early than late, right? Of course it is!-HOLY SMOKE! THIS ONE IS WAY FREAKING LONGER THAN MY DIEWTGL CHAPTERS! Ahem, sorry. ^^;;- I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I wrote it for you, dedicated to you-based around you! You were my first true friend on this website, and now we're like penpals! It's awesome, really, it is. So, before I leave, I'll sing you somethin'!**_

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**I own a bazooka!**_

_**The cake exploded~**_

_**And it was all 'cause of me!**_

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**We're a hundred and two,**_

_**We look like bananas, **_

_**And we eat the-em too!**_

_**We're cannibals!**_

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**I made this for you!**_

_**Now here's the presents, **_

_**And Da Ying gave you a mint.**_

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**I got some games,**_

_**In replacement of the cay-ake, **_

_**I hope you don't mind!**_

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**This song is crappy,**_

_**So before the crap lands, **_

_**Shoot the crapper with a bazooka~!**_

_**Final wishes of happy-ness-ish-nish!**_

_**~SS19 **_


End file.
